Dolío en el alma
by valentinaalejandra.quelimpanenavarro
Summary: ella estaba embarazada y el le fue infiel...es mi primera historia
1. Chapter 1

Mi esposo Edward estaba en la oficina y yo tenía lista la cena para contarle que estaba embarazada era la mejor noticia del mundo .Edward cree que estoy de viaje en parís pero yo vine para darle una sorpresa.

Busque mi bolso me asegure de tener mi celular, un espejo, mi labial. Listo estaba tan nerviosa como se lo tomara en eso pensaba cuando llegue a su oficina .entre al edificio marque el piso 13 y cuando llegue a su oficina no vi a su secretaria que raro pensé estaba por entrar a su despacho cuando escuche unos ruidos no le di importancia y entre lo que hay vi me dolió en el alma él estaba con tanya su secretaria besándose ellos sin ropa al parecer no me notaron.

Edward me juraste amor –dije –pero me rompiste el corazón.

Bella, mi amor-dijo- yo …yo…perdóname amor …lo siento

Edward hay cosas que no se perdonan –dije- esta es una de esas cosas

No en dije lo del embarazo pensare en eso luego mi prioridad es irme mi hijo no puede nacer en un hogar así sin amor no me marchare a Los Ángeles en ese lugar crecerá mi hijo.

Fui a casa busque i bolso guarde mi ropa, mis útiles de aseo, todo lo que era mío deje una nota que decía

Edward :

Descubrí que no me amas no me busques yo te buscare junto a nuestro hijo te amo pero tu creo que no .

Y llame a un taxi dejando lo que ame y seguiré amando


	2. llamar

Los personajes son de estephanie meyer la trama es mia espero les guste capitulo dedicado a narraly

Han pasado 4 años desde que deje a mi maldito esposo ahora vivía con mis amigas Alice y Rosalie eran lo mejor mi hermosa hija estaba enferma y al llevarla al hospital me dieron una mala noticia mi hija tenía una enfermedad que requería un trasplante urgente y ni Alice ni rose ni yo éramos compatibles las lista de espera eran muy largas no sabía qué hacer entonces se me ocurrió debía llamar a Edward.

Busque mi celular espero que tenga el mismo número pensé y llame.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Narrado Edward

Aun pienso en mi Bella como fui tan tonto esa fue la única vez que caí en la atracción de tanya como fui tan tonto ella solo quería dinero mi Bella me dejo por eso y me preocupaba la nota en ella decía algo de un hijo ella no se veía embarazada ¿o si? Me pregunto cada dia es pensaba en eso cuando recibi una llamada

Alo se encuentra Edward –dijo una voz que me era familiar.

El al habla quien lo busca-conteste.

Soy Isabella-contesto con una voz como adolorida, era bella mi bella

Bella eres tu –dije, desesperado.

Si Edward, tengo algo que decirte ¿estas sentado?

Si – dije

¿Recuerdas la nota que te deje luego de que me….engañaste?

Si ¿me aclaras algo? en la nota decía algo de un hijo ¿Qué era eso?-dije

De eso quería hablarte, tenemos una hija se llama reneesme.

Que te… tenemos una.. una hija ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

O se el caso es que está enferma requiere un trasplante y ni Alice ni rose ni yo somos compatibles

Mi hija esta enferma ¿Qué hago dime? YA QUE HACER MUJER.-dije histérico

Tienes que venir a Los Ángeles-dijo- te envió mi dirección por mensaje pero debes apurarte .

Comprare el pasaje mas próximo .

Chao Edward-dijo.

Chao Bella.

Yo tenia una hija una hija no me lo podía creer .

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

Este capitulo esta dedicado a narraly besos


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de la genial Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía

Edward llego a los Ángeles no puedo esperar será compatible con mi angelito eso espero no quiero que se muera mi pequeña .

Rose servía la cena

Rose, Alice –dije

¿Qué pasa bella?-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ledijeaedwardlodereneesme-dije lo más rápido que pude

¿Qué?-gritaron

Que Edward sabe lo de reneesme-conteste.

¿Cómo se lo tomo?-pregunto rose.

Bien, viene para aca lo más rápido que puede-dije mientras tocaron el timbre.

Yo abro-dije-YA VA-grite en dirección a la puerta.

Al abrirla me quede muda. En mi puerta estaba a quien evite todos estos años. Edward estaba en mi puerta.

Ho…hola ed…Edward-dije como pude.

Hola bella-dijocon su hermosa voz-¿puedo pasar?-me pregunto.

Claro pasa-dije mas compuesta.

¿Dónde esta mi hija?-pregunto el sin ver a rose ni a en su habitación.-dije.

¿Por donde esta esa habitación?.-pregunto.

El pasillo a la derecha –le conteste- pero te acompaño.

Háblame de ella-me pidió.

Bueno se llama reneesme como rene y esme juntos tiene un poco mas de 3 años y es muy inteligente –le conteste mientras el la observaba.-pero tiene leucemia y la lista de espera es muy larga.

¿por eso me llamaste?-pregunto.

Si conteste-mañana iremos a ver si eres compatible, bueno me ire a acostar, si quieres quédate en la habitación de invitados –le ofreci.

Buenas noche-me dijo.

Que duermas bien.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Gracias por leer mi historia ¿me dejas un review?

Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

POV BELLA

Debo admitir que cuando lo vi no solo sentí nervios sino que también sentí algo más algo como ¿amor? No puedo sentir amor por el ,eso no es lo correcto el me engaño eso esta muy mal y con esos pensamientos me quede dormida .

Primero soñé cuando lo conocí era tan tierno y lindo y yo tan torpe

Gracias a eso lo conocí era una tarde en la plaza y alguien me intento robar yocorri como pude y en eso choque con alguien

Ho…hola lo siento por chocarte –Le dije tartamudeando.

No te preocupes –tenia una voz tan hermosa-¿Cómo te encuentras? Te veo algo agitada.

Estoy bien –le dije era tan tierno preocupado.-solo me intentaron robar pero nada más.

Te llevo a tu casa –como decirle que no .

Claro pero queda un poco lejos-le dije.

Vamos y me guio a un volvo plateado. El como un caballero me abrió la puerta y de forma inconsciente nos juntábamos siempre en esa plaza era como ,nuestra plaza.

Y sin darme cuenta un día me beso ese fue el primer y mejor beso de mi vida.

Como quiero que seamos esa feliz pareja que éramos antes. Desearía que no me hubiera traicionado y mientras dormía me di cuenta de que todavía le amo

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0

POV EDWARD

Como la deje ir me arrepiento día y noche de ese error y pensar que esta a solo unos pasos de dan gana de ir donde ella y pedirle perdón de nuevo si es necesario de rodillas pero me debe perdonar y mientras me acostaba tome n a decisión.

Recuperaría su confianza y le mostraría cuanto la AMO

Porque yo AMO A ISABELLA SWAN la amo con todo mi ser..

Esa noche soñé con el día que nos conocimos en esa plaza cuando chocó contra mí y cuando la lleve a su casa y la bese y ella acepto ser mi novia.

Soñé cuando nos casamos y mi bella se sorprendió de ir a Brasil a la isla de esme.

Hoy me desperté muy temprano y le prepare un desayuno de jugo natural de naranja con pan tostado con miel.

Me dirigí a su cuarto y note que había llorado mientras dormía y recordé que ella habla en sueños me acerque a ella y note que decía:

te…. Amo….-decía en apenas un susurro sentí unos celos tan grandes bella MI BELLA amaba a alguien.

Edward-dijo y creí que se había despertado –te amo.-repitió y se movió.

ME AMABA tenia ganas de gritarle al mundo que nos amábamos y sonreí como un idiota.

Bella –susurre mientras la movía suavemente la movía se despertó y me sonrió.

Buenos días am…dijo Edward me quiso decir amor y sonreí como idiota por segunda vez en un dia.

Bella yo te quería pedir perdón por lo de tanya-le dije pero note que una lagrima corria por su cara.

No lloresle dije.

Como no quieres que llore si me engañaste –me dijo triste-y vienes aca y me lo recuerdas-me fuiste infiel porque no me amabas .me dijo aunque mas como una afirmacion que como una pregunta.

Bella yo ….

090909090909090900909090909090909090

Hola lo siento por no actualizar antes pero la ultima semana de clase fue agotadora

Me dejan algún review porfa.

….vale.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas les pido perdón por no actualizar antes y les mostrare una corrección del capitulo anterior escribí este párrafo

Buenos días am…**dijo** Edward me quiso decir amor y sonreí como idiota por segunda vez en un dia.

Correctamente seria asi:

Buenos días am…**digo **Edward –me quiso decir amor y sonreí como idiota por segunda vez en un dia.

No lloresle dije.

Correctamente seria

no llores –le dije.

Bueno ahí les va el capitulo.

Pov BELLA.

**B**ella yo cometí el error más grande que cualquier ser humano podría cometer al traicionarte-dijo intente hablarle pero me silencio-bella me arrepiento día y noche por eso me podrías, te ruego ¿me perdonas?.

No puedo Edward mi corazón está muy roto y no creo poder con eso –le dije pero su rostro estaba mostrando mucha tristeza-pero podemos intentar convivir bien y en paz.-le dije.

Creo que podremos-dijo-vengo en un rato.

Me comí el delicioso desayuno que me preparo Edward me duche y me vestí con unas simples zapatillas north stark un jens y mi polera favorita.

Y Salí de mi cuarto desperté a mi pequeña y busque a Edward. Finalmente decidí llamarlo

Alo Edward habla –dijo mi ángel.

Edward soy bella ¿ dónde estás?-le pregunte.

Estoy en la terraza bajo enseguida.-me dijo.

Apurate se nos hace tarde.

40 minutos después estábamos camino al doctor cuando escuchamos un ruido de una auto intentando frenar y de pronto todo se hiso negro.

Pov Edward.

Luego de intentar pedirle perdón a bella Salí a la terraza llame a esme.

Alo esme al habla-dijo.

Hola mamá soy yo Edward-le dije.

Hola hijo te extraño mucho ¿en dónde estás?-me pregunto- tenía que ser sincero .

En los ángeles con bella y mi hija reneesme-escuche que cuando dije mi hija ella ahogo un grito.

T tu hihija –dijo como pudo.

Si ma ella estaba embarazada cuando me dejo por el incidente de tanya.-le dije.

Aun recuerdo como se lo tomaron cuando les conté.

Flashback

Estábamos todos en la casa de esme y Carlislecuando de pronto emmett pregunto:

¿Dónde está belli bells? Edward-me dijo.

Para eso los llame -les dije a todos. En cuanto dije esto esme me pregunto preocupada.

¿Qué le paso a bella? Edward-les sere sinsero pensé.

Bella ella me dejo-dije

¿QUE?-gritaron todos.

Un segundo ¿Qué hiciste para que ella te dejara?-me casi grito Carlisle quien quería a bella como una hija.-todos sabemos que ella esa enamorada hasta las patas **( en donde vivo eso es como muy enamorada) **de ti ¿Qué le hiciste Edward?-me dijo serio .

Ella me fue a ver a mi oficina –empecé el relato- como sorpresa por que había regresado antes de su viaje y cuando entro me…–tome un suspiro antes de hablar porque sabía que cuando les dijera se enojaría muchísimo-encontró con tanya en mi oficina los dos teniendo sexo.

No se como no vi a emmett saltando sobre mi para pegarle

TU MLDITO COMO LE HISISTE ESO A MI HERMANA –cuando se canso de golpearme mire a mi familia y ellos me miraban con ojos desde enojo hasta decepción.

Me voy-dijo emmett-y tu –me apunto con su dedo-no me hables nunca mas. Nos hablamos luego jasper.

Eso nolo espere de ti –me dijo Carlisle con decepción.

Eme no me hablo pero luego de unos años todovolvio a la normalidad

Fin flashback.

Luego de terminar de hablar con esme y con bella subimos al auto

Y comencé a manejar hoy sabríamos si poia ayudar a mi hija cuando escuche un ruido como de un freno de auto. Luego vi a mi hija salir volando por el vidrio y todo se volvió negro.

Hola espero les guste este capitulo

¿me dejas un review? Gracias

…**..vale**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas este capítulo se lo dedico a todas ustedes que me leen.

E pov

Que era la sensación que me inundaba era como flotar en el aire y ser feliz pero podía escuchar murmullos tristes que decían cosas como que luchara.

De pronto todo los murmullos se detuvieron y vi algo como el famosos túnel de luz **(el túnel de luz es conocido como el camino entre la tierra y el cielo)**

Y en el camino me encontré a mi hermosa bella y mi hija seguimos por el camino y llegamos al único lugar en que nadie nos molestaría.

Bella –dije para quitar el silencio-te amo.

Yo Ed…Ward...-dijo tartamudeando y se calló y salto a mis brazos y me beso.

Yo fui una de las tres víctimas fatales de ese accidente las otras dos son bella y nessi.

Las cosas acá son tranquilas y felices con bella nos volvimos a casar nessi encontró a un amigo llamado Jacob.

Desde ese dia vivimos eternamente en le cielo con mi bella esposa y mi hija.

Esme pov

Voy camino a la tumba de mi Edward y su familia y me embarga una gran tristeza aún recuerdo cuando me entere.

Flash back

Estaba cocinando el estofado tenia una rara oprecion en el pecho pero la ignore.

cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono lo conteste y una vos desconocida dijo.

Familia de Edward cullen –de inmediato pensé que algo malo

Si –dije como pude.

Soy el encargado de la morge y debo informarles de la muerte e Edward cullen ,renesme cullen e Isabella swan.

Eos fue lo único que escuche pues me desmalle

Fin flash back.

Me partia el alma recordar eso y ver como llos cuerpos eran enterrados y con esos pensamientos me fuia a la tumba de los cullen swan a llorar.

Fin

Se que no esel final que querían perono se me ocurrio nada más.

Por sierto mi otro fic será actualizado desde ahra.

….-….. grasiaspor leerme. Y me dejas un review.


End file.
